


One Day and One Year「八」

by iburl



Series: One Day And One Year [3]
Category: odaoy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl





	One Day and One Year「八」

-

【二】

回到家，刘长健便把毕男赶到浴室去洗澡，然后去厨房打了火煮上姜汤，然后又煮了水，泡了一杯抗感冒冲剂。中药味混着姜味让洗完澡的毕男初来闻得打了好几个喷嚏。毕男本想和刘长健说这两个汤水混在胃里会失了作用，只是这人当下脸黑得可以，她便没再开口，一鼓作气喝了干净。

“我想说得是，除非我减少航程，但是今天去找了领导，想要讨论减少飞高高原和高原的航线，领导没批。”刘长健洗了碗，拉着毕男坐到沙发上，叹了口气，把她的头强行摁到他的肩头，解释那句被打断的话。

“不会批的，本来飞高高原就难，多赚的那个钱还不够未来养身体的，会飞的人也少，而且你不是又当了模范，肯定想让你起个带头作用，不然愿意飞的人越来越少。”毕男盯着黑屏的电视机跟着叹了口气，屏幕投了他俩的身影，要不是说着严肃的话题，倒也是你侬我侬。

“而且开了春你就要升主任，现在不是好时候。”刘长健也望向黑着屏的电视机，头悄悄地往毕男的方向偏了偏。

“可是你妈妈催了不止一次……”

“毕男，她从我们新婚就开始催，无非就是嘴上说说，何况她忙着照顾我姐姐，也没空和我们多说什么了。”

“你不想要个孩子么？”毕男仰头看刘长健，“我们的孩子。”

刘长健低头，两个人的眼睛离得很近，清晰地看得见眼中的彼此。他摸了摸自己的喉结，然后捏住毕男的下颌，不带情欲地吻了吻毕男的唇。

“毕男，一切都不着急，我要戒烟，也要体检，如果持续飞高高原，我的身体也不会是最佳状态，你也要升主任，升前和升后初期，事情肯定不少，而且马上就是春运期，你会很辛苦，我希望我们的孩子在一个相对好的条件下出生，好么？”刘长健最终没有把他的害怕说出口，他知道高龄产妇的危险，他几乎要失去她一次了，在近万米高空上。他受不了第二次。

“好。”毕男闭上眼靠回刘长健的肩头，似乎世界重回安谧，但是家里的热气充足，光也亮得透彻，是温暖，也是安心，是温馨的氛围。

“明晚我去接你，别找代驾了，一个人我不放心。”刘长健专心地用拇指指腹摩挲着毕男食指中指侧的薄茧，有些话顺着心就说出了口，这若是在一年前，毕男从不期待这样的场景会出现，她坚信刘长健难以开口，只是这些话还是说出来了，而且自然而然。

“一起吧，小孩们都在，梁栋不太喜欢小冯，你就当陪陪他。”毕男当然不会说连周雅文都带了家属，她如果只有一人，只怕某些不想提的话题也会被起哄提到，与其放在自己身上，倒不如推给酒局闷葫芦刘长健。

“明早几点飞？”可惜刘长健充耳不闻，手指伸向毕男的裤腰，只是这条休闲裤实在有点紧，除了勒得指头生疼，毫无进展。

“八点半点飞……唔……你到底同不同意？”刘长健一向分秒必争，毕男不过话音刚落，尾音已收进刘长健的舌间，幸好毕男强抵着牙关终是把人推开，她今晚非要劝动刘长健陪她去。

“同意还是不同意，我多想一分钟，你就少睡一分钟。”刘长健妥协着让毕男说完了话，同时也结束了对没有松紧带的裤子的持久战。刘长健解开了裤子前端的扣子，重做采花大盗，谁让诗中有云：愿君多采撷，此物最相思。

“刘长健，你这是强买强卖。”毕男觉得刘长健实在太流氓，明明她不过三四个小时休息，还要压榨她，明明希望她不要太辛苦，调整作息，然而当天还没过去，这个人便反悔得彻底，仿佛全然忘记了自己说过什么。

“我遵纪守法，都是合法交易。”毕男失笑于刘长健的对答，却刚好被他钻了空子，长舌探入小口勾得她没了心思继续辩白，索性破罐破摔地转而伸手去解刘长健的腰带。亚当和夏娃都难以抵抗的诱惑，她等凡人又怎么会扛得住。

当年老太太挑的沙发权作摆设用，不够长也不够宽，年份久了也多了些哑音。听着有些刺耳的声一下一下穿入耳，像是计时器精算证明着男人四十也如狼似虎。刘长健尽量减小幅度，甚至一只脚撑在地上减少不必要的颤动，只是一声一声倒把两人搞得脸红。

“买个新的吧。”毕男听到刘长健在她耳边说出这个几个字的时候只觉得身体被充盈到满得发胀，她不得不勾住刘长健的脖子把人往下压，她是真的佩服这男人做这种事的时候还有心思想着要换家具。

刘长健没想到身下人会主动让他专心点，一时粗硬顶到端口，结合处分泌出更多的液体，他不得不加快了速度去冲刺最后的冠军，虽然也听到娇喘中断断续续的“别在里面，不是安全期”，只是他有最好的理由抱着筋疲力尽到身子发虚的人说：这种不可拆的沙发不好洗。

第二天凌晨，刘长健毫无困意地开着车，不时看一眼方才别扭得坚决不坐副驾驶、说是要到后座补觉的人却眼里一直盯着手机。

“睡会吧，今天五个航段呢。”

“现在知道让我睡了，之前怎么没有这个觉悟。”毕男没好气地怼刘长健，也就这个时候，毕男能够尽占上风。

“看什么呢？”眼看下个路口就是基地，刘长健只觉得奇怪，毕男一路都在看手机，而且还不停地给他发微信。

“今天不许休息，给你发了几个实体店地址，去买沙发，可拆洗的那种。”

”然后晚上一起陪我去赴约，不许不同意。“毕男话毕，开了车门，狠狠关上了门，头也不回，只是刘长健心情极佳，一直盯着人走进公司，才重新发动了车子离开。


End file.
